Vamp Camp
by EmberLioness
Summary: Socially awkward Amorette Lynne transfers from an all female academy to a all male academy. Little did she know, the school was a little more supernatural than she thought.
1. Beginning

I sighed as all of my female classmates gushed around me. The headmistress hugged me into her tightly. I could feel my cheeks warm up and flush red. The awkwardness of the affectionate encounter was whipping through my stomach. I got nervous when I was shown physical affection. I chewed on my lip as she spoke.

"Oooh, we'll miss you so much!" Her voice was filled with so many compassionate emotions that I couldn't really pinpoint which one she was expressing. I could feel my entire face flush red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." I muttered. I tried to avoid showing my nervousness that derived from physical affection. I knew that it would offend many too many of the people around me.

My nerves were flopping around in my stomach wildly. The truth was, I would miss this place. Sure, the girls were over-emotional and dramatic, but guys tended to be perverted and rough. Unfortunately, this school did have enough funds to be able to keep up with a student like me. I've never had any problem with the high courses. I hadn't even graduated yet and I was somehow at a higher level than our original Valedictorian.

I wasn't the genius people though I was. I mean sure, I was smart... I also believe that I got lucky.

I sighed, chewing on my lip. My impatience were starting to compete with my nerves. I let her squeeze me until I was so uncomfortable that I felt as though I might puke. I pushed away from the headmistress.

"Don't get all gooey on me." I grumbled. "I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't have to." I said to her.

She gave me a soft look. I would truly miss this place. Especially the headmistress. She was so kind and caring. She was like a second mother to me. Or, atleast when I was in school for the year.

I sighed again as I turned as I walked toward the car that waited for me. I was then suddenly spun around. I looked into the face of my underachieving bestfriend, Kiera. She raised her eyebrow. Her pixie short auburn hair was in a tiny side ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were disbelieving.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiera's expression then turned suspicious, "You weren't going to leave without saying good bye to me were you!"

I smiled sheepishly. "No Kiera, I wasn't." I assured her.

We hugged for a minute. It was a soft, yet comfortable embrace. She was one of the few whose arms I didn't mind being wrapped around me in a hug. She was one of the few indeviduals whose physical affection didn't seem to bother me. Maybe it was because she was like my sould sister, or maybe even because we'd grown up together. It didn't seem to matter. I'd had a feeling deep in my gut that this wasn't going to be a completely enjoyable experiance.

She let go and pushed me forward. "Now you can go." She said rashly, "And don't you co+me back without either graduating or a boyfriend, you hear?" She had kept pressing the no-boyfriend issue for a while now. It was irritating...

This time, I started out the gates and to the car waiting for me. I opened the door, threw my bags into the back seat, and stole one last glance at my old school. All of the girls waved back at me frantically. Some of them called out to me. I noticed the headmistress's face in the crowd. She was already letting loose the waterworks. My best friend waved at me confidently.

"Try not to get into any trouble!" Kiera shouted out to me. I felt myself flush red again, as I got in the car. I glanced at her as she winked. I rolled down the window and stuck my middle finger up at her. She only laughed hysterically.

I sighed glumly to myself at the car started to roll away. I would truly miss this place. In fact, as I'd expected, I already missed it. I turned to see the school disappearing in the back window if the car. I felt a pang of regret in my heart. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... Maybe I wasn't cut out for an all boys school. Even if I didn't want to, I was going to find that out.

I got comfortable. In my pocket, I felt my phone go off. I pulled it out and flipped it open. I softly smiled. Kiera was texting me already. I felt a jolt of emotion fly through my stomach as a tear trickled down my face. I wiped it away, sending a text back and replacing my phone back into my pocket.

It took about half an hour to get to the destination. I looked out the window. It was much larger than I had expected it to be. It was built with the same dark stone that the females' school in which had previously attended. It was about twice the size, and probably held twice as many students as well. This was going to be a chore.

I opened the door, grabbed my suit case, and stepped out. I almost felt overwhelmed. The place was so huge. I froze when I walked up to the gates. Every single boy, within a decently close proximity to me, instantly whipped their heads in my direction. It was as if they hadn't seen a female before.

My legs almost began to turn into jelly as my nerves began to set in. I also hated the spotlight. It was where I was the least comfortable. My stomach did numerous flips as the urge vomit surged through me. I couldn't speed by them to avoid the looks, but at the moment I could get my legs to respond at all. It were as if I was paralyzed from the hips down.

Maybe it was because of my outfit. I had made sure it wasn't too showy. It only consisted of a black curve conforming pencil skirt, a soft rose form-fitting turtle neck, and black flats. I bit my lip as I glanced down at my outfit. I looked back up as my cheeks flushed red. I walked as quickly as I could. I'd avoided the stares of the males that, Kiera would've said, were checking me out. I thought I was going to pass out when I entered.

Every male in the main hall set their sights on me. I froze again. My legs would carry me no further. Their gawking had my face an all new shade of red that I had never even felt before. It was only then that I was saved from becoming an even bigger specticle.

"Alright, alright- Nothing to see here- Keep it moving." The male voice rang with authority as it echoed throught crowds of whispering males. He stepped out of the crowds, shooing them away with the wave of his meaty hands.

The short man looked no taller than I was. He wasn't very lean, in fact he was a bit chubby. His hair was a black color and it was turning grey at parts. I recognised the man as the headmaster of the school. He was the one who was with the director board when they told the female academy that they did not have the funds to continue my education. He was the one who suggested I go here in the first place.

He walked over to me, his face lighting up. "Ah, I should've known that you were the specticle." He sighed, "It's a pleasure seeing you again Miss Lynne." He lay his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Let me direct you to the receptionist."

I nodded greatfully as he lead me through crowds of males. He left me when we'd reached the receptionist's desk. The woman sitting behind it was relitively young. Her hair was golden blonde and pulled back in a neat bun. Her eyes were a milky hazel color. She was reading a magazine and bobbing her head to some sort of beat. She wore bright red lipstick and chewed gum carelessly.

"Um, Miss... Miss?" I hadn't realized that she was wearing earbuds until she went to flip a page. I stared at her blankly. I felt a little embarrassed as irritation started to sink in. I tapped my fingers patiently on the desk to keep my nerve.

She noticed me a minute or two later. She took out her ear buds and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Amorette Ly-" I wasn't able to utter a full sentence before the lady but me off.

"Oh yes! The new student!" She exclaimed loudly, "How could I forget."

I felt my face flush red once again as the soft chatter around me ceased. Now, every single male's eyes were on me. My rosey shade darkened as she laughed.

She handed me a key. "Alright. This is your dorm key." She instructed, "Unfortunately, we did not have a single dorm in which we could provide for you, so you'll have to share a five room dorm with four other males. I hope that's alright... If you have any problems from them, any at all, you come and see me alright." She smiled a fake smile. It was sickeningly plastic.

The nerves in my stomach jumbled up as the thought of sharing anything with four other guys ran through my mind. I smiled back at her sheepishly as I fought the nerves that pumped throughout my system. Every inch of my mind was screaming danger, danger! Unfortunately, I couldn't say no. I glanced around, avoiding the stares of the gawking boys, and spotted the nearest elevator. I rushed to it and pushed the button to call it.

The doors opened. I stepped in and looked at the dorm number. It was number 754. I pushed the button for the seventh floor. It started to rise after the doors closed. The elevator rose to the second floor in order to allow two male students in. Both had dark hair, but one had maroon streaks. They were tall and intimidating, but they were gorgeous. Almost all of the guys I had seen previously were just as much so.

The two that stepped in were taken aback by me, or so it seemed. My cheeks lightly burned as one of them stood so close to me that our arms touched. It felt off. His skin was cool, even through his jacket. I bit my lip as I conteplated whether or not it would offend him were I to inch away from his cold skin. Then the elevator stopped.

I looked at the door, expecting it to open again. It didn't. I looked at the floors. We weren't on a floor. In fact, we were somewhere in between the third and the fourth floor. I exhaled as I looked at the door, a puzzled expression plastered on my face. I was about to inquire about what had happened when I was roughly pressed against the wall.

My eyes shot up to the eyes of my attacker. They were a startling dark crimson. I was frozen in place. My legs turned to jelly as time slowed. His cool breath was on my face as he brushed his red and black hair out of his face.

"Alex what're you-" The other was cut off by the elevator jerking. "Come on Alexander. You know what Geraldine will do if he finds out about this." The headmaster? Say what! My mind was frantically trying to piece everything together. What the hell was going on here!

"Geraline can kiss my ass." Alexander breathed. "You smell the girl-"

"Xan don't." The other's voice was now grave.

"G-get off." I stuttered meekly. I hadn't realized until now how hard my heart was pounding or how fast. I could feel my entire frame shake underneath his body.

"Shh..." He cooed into my ear. His cool breath gently brushed across my earlobe. I then felt as though I were in a daze. It was as if a haze had fallen over me. I nothing was still as the room spun and my body became weak. I hadn't realized that I was locking eyes with him until his face had become still.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was unable to utter a word. I was vaguely aware of his hand tracing the curves of my body and up to the collar of my turtle neck. He gripped it and I heard the sound of tearing fabric.

My eyes fell to my shirt. The left half of my chest, the top of my bra, and my bra strap was now visible. I could feel my cheeks flush a delicate rose as nervousness began to grip my stomach again. He gently slid the strap down and tilted my chin up. My heartrate sped as he tilted my chin up. I felt his cool lips press against my jugular, and I began to panic.

My stomach snarled and twisted into knots that would not untangle. I felt the urge to not only get sick but to faint as well. My breathing skyrocketed toward hyperventilation as panic swept over me. I felt my eyes burn as tears welled up, treatening to spill over. My frame shook again causing him to chuckle as he kissed down my neck. As he chuckled he licked back up my neck.

I heard the other sigh as the elevator jerked into movement. "Either hurry up or stop man. The elevator is moving."

"Shut up Demitri." Alexander's voice was harsh but slurred due to my hazed over state of mind.

He pressed his cool lips against the nape of my neck. I let out an shaky whimper. He pulled his lips back and pressed his teeth to my skin. It took a moment for this action to register. When it did, my lip quivered as a pang of fear shot through my chest and into my stomach. My stomach tightened giving me a dark feeling as his teeth applied pressure.

He plunged in as the elevator stopped and the door slid open. I let out a strangled cry as the burning tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Alexander, Stop NOW!" I heard a male voice growl. I almost couldn't hear him over the slurping and gulping. I could feel the blood trickling down my shoulder. My burning tears caused sobs to rip out of my chest. Each fresh sob shoved his fangs even deeper into my neck.

I cried out in pain when a rough sob hit. He was suddenly ripped off of me. His fangs scraped deeply through my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and sobbed into my knees. I held my shoulder and wiped my cheeks with my free hand.

I heard Alexander slam into something outside of the elevator. I could barely hear anything over my pulse pounding in my ears and my sobbing. I was then vaguely aware of something cool beside me as I slid down the wall and onto the floor.

I froze. My stomach knotted and snarled into an even tighter knot as the urge to pass out was even stronger. "Are you alright?" This was a new voice. I whipped my head around to look up at him. My head was spinning but I could see the boy clearly.

He was the most handsome guy I'd ever met. He wasn't just handsome; he was gorgeous. His hair was a brown-black and his eyes a hazel shade of jade. His face was inches from mine and, for a breif moment, I almost forgot all about my stomach and the pain in my neck and shoulder. It almost felt as though time had stopped altogether, as if the world had stopped spinning, or even as if we were the only ones there.

My eyes were glued to his until a pain spasm hit. I cried out in pain grasping at my shoulder.

"Is she okay?" I heard a different male voice speak. The boy next to me looked up at him.

"She will be. We need to get her cleaned up." He lifted me into his arms. I whimpered as I started to panic. My stomach twisted and untwisted over and over again. I could feel his cool skin through his clothes and mine. The cold touch sent my nerves into overdrive. My heartrate sped; I felt as though my heart was going to bust through my chest.

He carried me down the hall and into a room. I barely caught the room number. 754...

I wiped my eyes as I suddenly felt mellow and calm. As if the pain had disappeared; It was wierd. Almost as if a haze was dropped on me like it had when I looked into Alexander's eyes. I looked up at his face after wiping my eyes again as he set me on a couch. His touch that brought the calm and ease suddenly left.

The pain hit me like a force. I let out an involutarily loud whimper. The burn of the pain ripped through my shoulder, unconciously causing me to double over. A fresh, burning torrent of tears poured down my cheeks. Sobs ripped from my chest, pulling at the wound on my shoulder. The pain was searing as it ripped through me.

I heard him grunt. "Shit... Mathew!" His voice was almost strangled. I could barely hear it over my pulse starting to pound in my ear. I was vaguely aware of the other male entering the room.

"Christ-" He didn't finish. He sounded like he choked. "Damn it..." 


	2. Survival of the Fittest

Next thing I knew, I was being carried away. I was delirious. I didn't know which way was up or down. All I knew was that the pain had worsened. I could hear whispers as we passed others. I couldn't see anything. Not the person holding me, our surroundings, or even where we were going. All I could tell through the increasing pain was that we were going down.

My stomach twisted even tighter as the urge to get sick pushed through again. The pain in my neck and shoulder had spread into my chest. It felt as though the scalding sting would never cease as I reached and whipped down my arm. I couldn't help the whines and whimpers that escaped my lips as my sobs pulled at the wound.

I was then lying on a cool surface. It was what felt like a very thin, firm bed.

"What happened?" I heard a female voice sigh. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body spasmed. It felt as though something was squeezing my heart. My heartrate jumped and I couldn't breathe.

I whimpered and gasped for breath. I coughed as I choked on my short breath. The scalding increased and gripped at my chest. I let out a strangled whimper.

"She was bitten." The female voice sighed. "Alexander?" I didn't hear an answer. What the hell! Were they just going to sit there! I was obviously in pain wasn't I! I almost doubled over as a spasm hit. "Geraldine won't be happy. As it is, there won't be any female members at this school." I heard heels clicking toward me. "Any way... It's too late. That wasn't immortal venom. I don't know what he was thinking. This is going to-"

"I know what it's going to do! Just do something!" The one whose name hadn't been competely uttered. He sounded just as strangled as I felt. My gasping for breath wasn't working any more. I couldn't breath.

"There isn't anything I can do Christopher." The female's voice was strained. "We can only-"

He cut her off again, "Give her some morphine or something. Just do something!" Christopher growled. I didn't know why he was so pushy on helping me. I'd only just met him, though it felt as though I'd known him for ever.

"I was going to say: We can only make her comfortable." She snapped back. "You're really the one saying this to me. You're the one who can control that. You do something."

I heard him, or what I thought was him, walk over. I felt his shaky breath on my face. The feel of his cool hands on my hand startled me. The pain began to, almost instantaniously, dull. His cool hand felt amazing on mine. I shivered and felt no pain. I was grateful for this. My sobs still stung a bit, but they were nothing compared to what they had been. I kept my eyes closed as I could feel my body begin to shake. I could feel something coming. Just didn't know what it was yet.

Then my body was on fire again. I felt my back arch and two cold hands grab me. The fire burned and ripped through my chest and circled down my spine. My toes and fingers ached as they began to grow cold. The flaming smolder that threatened my heart made it start beating irratically. I let out a small cry as my chest pounded and burned. It felt as though something was stabbing its way out. I felt my heart race. It burned and pounded sending wave after wave of pain through my chest. It was starting to get even harder to breathe. The well that threatened to erupt from me was making it worse.

A strangled cry leaped from my lips as Christopher spoke, "It's not working any more!" His growl was frustrated and a bit strangled. I tried to focus on the sound of his voice to distract me. "Listen... Don't you die, you understand me!" I cried out as a heavy pain stabbed my shoulder. It felt as though my arm might fall off. No. His voice wasn't strong enough. I could feel my aching body quiver while Christopher's hands tried to restrain me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I did my best to repress them.

Then I heard another voice. This one I recognised. "What happened!" Mr. Geraldine's voice boomed. For such a tiny man he was quite menacing. I twitched which sent a pain spasm throughout my body. I gasped in a staggered breath as I heard the female whisper something. "What!" Mr. Geraldine's roar made me jump. I whimpered trying as hard as I could to hold back the spring of tears. There were angry footsteps moving away. I was pretty sure that it was Mr. Geraldine.

Then my toes became numb. The fire slowly started retreating up my legs, then my torso, and then my arms. For a few moments it concentrated on licking at my chest and blazed heavily until it too eventually began to recede. I let out a quivering sigh as I let go the tears I'd been holding onto. I shakily wiped my eyes as my pulse pounded in my ear.

It was also then that the hazy vail of calm, that had worked on my once before, began to envelop me. I opened my strained eyes and peered into the pale face of my male savior. His beautiful hazel-jade eyes were full of shock and alarm. I felt my soft tears well over and trickle down my face. Christopher turned to look behind me.

"How odd." It was the same soft female voice. The female came to stand next to him. She was just as beautful as him, only not as pale. Her stark blonde hair was tied into a tight bun, and her pale caramel irises were intrigued. She wore what seemed to be a nurse's uniform. That must be what she is. She placed her hand, which was several dagrees warmer than my skin, to my forehead. I let out a shiver as a wave of cool fell over my body. It was freezing!

"Hmm..." She seemed utterly confused and puzzled. "You weren't changed, but your skin is a couple of degrees lower than your normal body temperature. Mathew-" There was a muttered retort, "Would you bring me a blanket from the closet?" There was a mumbled answer that I couldn't hear.

I was straining to keep my eyes open. There was now only a dull pain in my neck. My breaths were ragged but much easier to suck in. I didn't see Mathew, only his hand, as he handed the blanket to the nurse. Christopher helped the nurse cover me with the warm blanket and the nurse stood.

"I'm going to go assure Mr. Geraldine that she's alive." She turned and walked off gracefully. I watched after her until she exited the room.

Mathew then came into my line of sight. He was extremely handsome as well and just as pale as Christoher. His thin sandy blond hair was short in the back and he had longer bangs. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes to reveal silvery blue irises. He was tall and lean just like Christopher as well.

"Well... Having fun yet?" Mathew's words came out in a snarl. I was taken aback by his hostility. What had I done?

"Come on Matt, not right now..." Christopher's plea seemed to fall onto deaf ears.

"I'll do as I please." Matt's growl was even more menacing. I sunk back into the stiff bed, ignoring the slightly painful pressure that resulted.

I wiped my eyes as Christopher spoke, "No, knock it off Mathew! It's not her fault-"

"I'm going to stop you there before you give me some long spiel about how it's not her fault." He grumbled, "I'm well aware of the fact that none of this is her fault." He crossed his arms giving me a dark look. "Let's face the facts, she doesn't belong here. Just smell her-"

"I already have..." Christopher growled back. I stared between the two a bit bewildered.

"With a scent like that, this will most likely happen again." He barked, "The only thing it will take is another weak-willed one like Alexander or even someone who hasn't hunted in while. Face it-" He snarled, "she doesn't belong here."

Christopher sighed impatiently. "I won't let it happen..." There was an odd protective tinge to his voice that I didn't understand.

"Oh no... No...?" Mathew sounded disgusted, "What the hell!"

"What!" Christopher growled back.

"No! You are not-" He didn't finish. He gave Christopher a disapproving look.

"Care to share?" Christopher's tone was now irritated, "Are you forgetting that I'm not blessed with your little gifts?"

"Alright first of all, you can stop cursing me in your mind." There was a smirk on his face but it was only brief. These two were confusing. Where was the humor in someone cursing at you? What the hell! Can he read minds or something! The hazy veil almost made the irritation impossible, so I had no choice but to be patient. "And second... You'll find out what I'm talking about." He grimaced at me at the last part.

Christopher glared at him which made Mathew chuckle darkly.

Alexander's POV

I sighed as Demitri stood next to me. I slouched against the wall, sitting on the floor. I sweet taste of that girls blood still lingered in my mouth. Just the memory of the delicious crimson red flowing into my mouth made a smile spread across my face. I could still taste the venom, that I'd accidently injected into her, in my mouth.

Such a pity... I was going to miss the sweet fragrance that came off of her skin. The potency of the warm plasma that ran through her veins... The lovely scent of her hair as I'd brushed it out of the way to reveal her neck. I really should have better control of my venom. Maybe if I could find another one like her, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

It would've been nice to see what her lips felt like against mine. To embrace her and allow her delicate body to gingerly press against mine... To feel the gentle pulse beneath her soft, warm skin... To taste the potency of her mesmerizing scent in my mouth as I breathed it in... To feel her shiver beneath my cold body... Yes, that would've been nice.

I guess it was a good thing Mathew wasn't here to hear my fantasies of a dead girl. That thought made me chuckle. It was a sad fact, but the girl was truly as good as dead. The fantasies returned whenever I thought about her. I licked the blood off of my lips as I looked up at Demitri.

His stance was stiff and authoritive. I could tell that he disapproved. I wondered if it was his tracker abilities that allowed him to resist such a savory flavor.

Oh how nice it would be to taste it once again. Maybe I would just put her out of her misery when no one was paying attention. Unfortunately I'd have to go across school and into the nurse's office to do it, but it'd be worth it. Though, getting past a tracker as talented as Demitri would prove difficult. Maybe even impossible. My talents don't work well on vampires or males, yet alone a male vampire.

I sighed, what a bother...

"Don't even think about it..." Demitri's deep low voice sounded odd in the quiet hallway.

I gave him the most innocent look I could muster, "What ever do you mean?"

Demitri rolled his eyes, "That hasn't worked on me since we were two Alexander."

"Oh, you must be angry. We're now on a full name basis." I shot a smirk up at him. This shouldn't be that amusing, but I'd always rather enjoyed pissing others off.

"Geraldine's going to fly off the handle, Alexander!" Demitri snapped, "Do you even care?"

"Oh what's that tiny tub of lard going to do?" I chuckled with bitter amusement, "Expel me...?" I laughed again at the thought. Geraldine wouldn't dare...

"Alexander!" I bellowing growl reached me. Speaking of the devil... I turned to see the tiny man standing at the end of the hall. He stormed over, "My office now!"

I sighed with fake innocents, "Do I have to?"

"Now dammit!" He pointed down the hall. I sighed, all humor gone now, and heaved myself off the ground.

I kept my arms crossed as the chunky man lead me down the hall. I stared at everyone that started at me smugly. I wasn't Christopher and I could even feel the jealousy. I was not only drenched in her scent, but what I had done wasn't a secret by now. I was as proud as a warrior wearing the blood of my enemies.

We'd finally reached his office after a couple of tense minutes. "Sit." He ordered pointing to a bland chair. I rolled my eyes and plopped down. I was going to be here for a while, so I got comfortable.

Geraldine turned to glare at me, "What the hell were you thinking!" He growled, "This is the third female member of this school that you've attacked this week!" He started pacing. Here comes the speach, "That poor girl hasn't even gotten through her first day yet!" He stopped and pointed to the door dramatically. I rolled my eyes as the fantasies about the girl returned, forcing a smile to dance across my lips.

"Now that poor girl won't even see the light of day again! It's because you were to weak-willed to control your cravings!" He jabbed a meaty finger at me. "Wipe that damn smile off of your face. This is not humorous. Now, I promised your mother that I would look after you. If I'd had my way you would be either expelled or wearing a muzzle!"

I let out a laugh at the thought of wearing a muzzle, "You know old man, that would only make me look like a bad ass."

Geraldine gave me a look of fury that stopped every deliquent in the school in their tracks. It never phased me...

His face flushed red and he jabbed one of his sausages at me. "Boy, I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you! I am sick of your recklessness."

"Haha, I guess I will sort of miss that poor girl. I didn't even get her name." He laughed. My mouth watered as her amazing scent circled throughout my mind.

His face drained of any color now. I guess I'd better shut up, haha. He began to speak when the door opened.

The nurse stepped in. Her stark blonde hair was spun into a neat bun against the back of her head. Her pale caramel eyes were a bit relieved. So sad... The girl must've already passed away.

"Mr. Geraldine..." She glanced over at me and then back at the smal man standing before him.

"Miss Drake, what is it?" Geraldine's face looked a tad grim.

"This will shock you..." She walked over and I saw her bright red lips form the words: "She survived the venom."

I saw his eyes widen in disbelief and relief. I felt my expression soon match his. "What!" The chunky man exclaimed.

Now my fantasies of the girl were on a rampage. I could feel the dark smirk spread across my lips as the thought of her succulent blood driping down my raw throat. For the first time, the thought sent a surge of thirst down my throat. The pain scalded and burned, but I welcomed it. All I needed was a chance to quench the hunger to be close to her again.

I could see her chocolate eyes in my mind. They'd be wide with fear... Her sweet dark chestnut hair would gently flow around her face as I brushed it away from her neck with my fingers. I would hold her dainty body to mine timidly. I'd press my lips against her warm, red lips. Her soft skin would heat up to my touch as I carressed her body. Oh yes... It would be sweet.

Geraldine was giving me a cold look. "You are to stay away from her, you hear me?" I ignored him as my smile grew larger, "I said: Do you understand me!"

I was unfortuantely pulled out of my sweet fantasy at this point. There was only one way to get him off of my back, "Fine, yeah, whatever..." He glared at me, "Yes! I will stay away from her..." I lied irritably.

"Good. You can go." He turned to the nurse, "I'm sure you'll need to treat her wound." She nodded and exited the office.

"Well I'm out-" He cut me off.

"If I get any word of you having touched her, You will be transfered into the night classes." He growled. I shivered. The night classes were filled with a bunch of freaks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I brushed him off and stepped out of the door. 


	3. Bound

Amorette's POV

I drifted in and out of consciousness all night long. The pain would dull and return throughout the night to pull me into a groggy state. The room I'd slept in was cold so at least three thick blankets were piled on top of me. The nurse, Ms. Drake, worried all night long about my low body temperature. I was to busy shivering violently when I wasn't asleep to worry about anything.

If I fell into a deep enough sleep, I only had two dreams...

A wonderful dream of Christpher... I'd only just met him, but I felt like I had known him an eternity. The dream wasn't anything too sensual. We only stared into each other's eyes passionately. His soft hazel-jade eyes bore into mine as the electricity flowed between us. His cool breath flowed against my skin. I gently touched my hand to his. His icy skin was firm as he intertwined our fingers. His eyes held mine as I leaned in close.

His absolutely gorgeous figures were just as devine as they were in reality. I stood on my tip toes in order to get closer. He inclined his head toward me as if he knew what I were doing. As we got closer the static became much more passionate and the fireworks began. I gulped as I looked at his lips. Oh how sweet it would be to press my lips against his... To just taste them. I paused and waited for my stomach to react, but it didn't... He leaned forward as I was preoccupied. His lips were inches from mine before I had time to react. I could feel my lip quiver as I yearned, from the bottom of my heart, to close the distance. That's when I'd wake...

The nightmare... It was the same one over and over again. It was dark, eerie... The air was thick and humid, forcing me to take deeper breaths than what was natural. I wasn't outside, there was no breeze. A sudden chill clawed down my spine as water could be heard running in the back ground. I could feel my heart beating irratically. I ran my shaky fingers along the wall, hoping to find a switch. When my traveling fingers finally found it, I was relieved. I flipped the light on.

It was dim so the room wasn't very bright. I walked over to the sink and turned off the water before the sink could overflow. I sighed, trying to slow my heart rate. There just was just something wrong with the room that set me off ease. I wiped away the fog that clung to the windows. I didn't feel alone, and my fear was realized when a pair of pale arms wrapped around me. I spun around. My legs grew weak and practically gave out.

"Hello my sweet." Alexander wrapped his arms around me tightly to keep me from falling to the ground. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't utter a sound. "Shh..." It was the same calming voice that he'd used earlier in the day. I feebly attempted to push away from him. My useless attempt only made him chuckle.

He pulled me up and sat me on the counter. I could feel his breath on my earlobe again as he whispered, "You're mine..." His teeth then plunged into my neck. A pain shot through my body as I'd screamed. I jerked awake, my heart beating erratically. Sweat clung to my body, making my skin clammy. I shivered and finally decided to give up on trying to sleep.

Eventually the morning came and the nurse entered the room. She helped me sit up and get out of my clothes. I felt dulled, drained in a way, as the nurse helped me into a shower. I looked around me. I had no idea that I had traveled into a bathroom. I must really be out of it.

I flinched as the warm water touched my skin. The nurse left me to shower. I started to lift my left arm and a sharp sting assaulted my shoulder and neck forcing me to gasp. My right hand shakily found it's way over to the slightly swollen gashes across the base of my neck. The light pressure of the warm water and my shaky fingers burned. I nawed on my lip as I washed my hair, avoiding contact with my wound. The warm water had actually begun to feel sort of soothing.

My body ached. I could feel the knots throughout my body and in my stomach. I had to do my best to keep calm. As I washed my face, I could feel the bags under my eyes. I tried not to think of the sleepless night, but it was hard. I did everything I could to redirect my thoughts to the pleasant dream. That was the only thing that got me through the rest of this slightly painful shower.

His soft sweet smell... His divine figures... The taste of the lips that I had yearned for... His firm fingers intertwining with mine... The electricity that flowed between us as we drifted closer... I felt the corners of my mouth twist into a soft smile. His passionate eyes bore into my mind and made my stomach flutter. The snarled innards of my stomach had finally released and began to tingle.

I finished my shower before the feeling took me over. I had to be rational. The only reason he showed me such kindness was because of what Alexander had done. He couldn't feel the way I did for him. We only just met. He couldn't feel the electricity that I felt...

I stepped out after turning the water off. Sitting on the marble counter tops were my suitcase and a towel. I could feel my cheeks burn. I should be used to this kind of kindness, but I wasn't.

I dried myself and placed the towel in a hamper. I dug out a white skirt that was just above my knees. Then I pulled out a plum off-the-shoulder sweater and my underwear, making sure that my bra was strapless. I put on my clothes and slipped on a pair of sheer, dark brown stockings on underneath. I stepped out, where I was greeted by the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." She smiled as she lead me to a seat. "My name is Ms. Drake." She motioned for me to sit, and I obeyed. "Some students call me Ms. Avery, which ever you prefer will be perfectly fine." She turned around and shuffled around in a cabnet, pulling out some wipes and antiseptic. It took me a moment to realise what they were for. I cringed when she dabbed the gashes. When she finished she placed a large peice of gauze and taped it down. "There. Now it won't get infected." I thanked her before she continued on, "Mr. Geraldine would like to speak to you in his office." I sighed and nodded.

I stood slowly and let my hair fall over the gauze so that it wasn't noticable. I grabbed a pair of classy, black flats out of my bag and slid them on. I zipped it up as the nurse walked behind me and opened the door, "If you have any problems don't hesitate to come to me, alright?" I nodded.

I walked out and made my way in the direction of the head master's office. I did my best to ignore the gawks that I recieved from the guys I passed. My stomach began to twist with discomfort and embarrassment. My cheeks flushed as I picked up my pace. I finally reached the door with his name on it, and I was suddenly relieved. I knocked, meerly as a sign of respect.

His voice sunk through the door. "Enter." I sheepishly opened the door. "Ah, Amorette, come in..." I entered. He motioned to an arm chair in front of his desk, "Sit." I slowly sat down in the confortable arm chair and looked at him as he spoke, "What happened last night was inexcuseable. I should have never allowed it to happen and, for that, I apologize." His eyes were hard and his posture was stiff. "If you wish to do so, you may transfer out of Arsen Academy. You have my sencerest apologies." He stood up and bowed. I felt my face flush as my stomach tightened. "If you wish may have a few minutes to think about it."

I didn't know what to even consider. My mind went blank. What felt like a few seconds must have been minutes because he spoke again, "I can have the papers in order for you to transfer ready in a few minutes." But I stopped him. It all began to sink in.

I didn't want to leave. There was a sinking feeling that told me that I wasn't done here. Besides, there was something in me that wouldn't let Christopher go.

"Mr. Geraldine-" I started, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay and continue my education here." His face was utterly shocked.

Christopher's POV

I flinched away from a bright light that filled my room. My glare was then aimed at Mathew who walked around the room opening curtains. I could see a smirk on his face as I covered my eyes. "Come on, lover boy." His grumbling chuckle reached me.

"Don't call me that..." I muttered sluggishly sitting up. I kept my eyes covered until they adjusted. By that time Matt was already gone; I sighed irritably. Last night was a long night. If I dreamt at all, her face was the only thing behind my eyelids. Her smell still filled my nostrils, and the relief of her survival whistled throughout my mind. That poor girl didn't deserve what Alexander did to her.

Poor girl... There was something about her that wouldn't allow my mind to stray to anything else. Something about her made my thoughts scatter. Her emotions were soft even when she was in immense pain. Just picturing her in my head made my stomach tingle and my throat burn. I ignored the burning as I pictured her soft chocolate eyes. Her soft, delicate skin... Her rosey lips, even curled into a grimace, made me yearn to close the distance. And even though her scent made the dry ache return, I welcomed it.

When I pulled myself out of my sweet thoughts, I found myself dressed and making my way down the hall. That's when a wall of emotions hit me. I felt Mathew's annoyance, Demitri's mellow attitude, and Alexander's smug demeanor. I walked into the room without so much as a glance in his direction. Then he spoke, his smugness turning into a triumphant front.

"Good thing the girl survived," He chuckled. My shoulders grew rigid, and I felt my hands twist into tight balls. "Ironically, I actually think she'll be sharing a dorm with us too." He laughed. I felt a growl build in my chest, "Calm down lover boy. I won't mess with her. Much..." He muttered the last part but he knew I would hear it.

"Chistopher, no!" Mathew called, but he wasn't fast enough. My hand was at his throat and he was against the wall before I could stop myself. My vision was red as I glared at him.

"If you touch her I swear..." I trailed off as my nostrils flared. His face was satisfied as if I did what he's wanted. I shoved him away and leaned into a wall for support.

"You just met her... Why so protective?" Alexander tempted. My throat burned and my vision was slowly reddening. His voice was infanently smug. He got what he wanted... A bad reaction out of me...

My body tensed and spasmed as every part of me wanted to maul him past recognition. I could feel the atmosphere slowly becoming tainted with anger. I could hear Alexander laughing darkly behind me. My nails dug into the wall.

Mathew put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's go." He muttered grabbing our bags. He lead us out of the dorm and down the hall. Everyone who walked by us avoided my gaze. I could feel a dark atmosphere sparking down my spine as we sauntered toward class. "I'd suggest you calm down..." Matt grumbled, "Even though it would bring great pleasure to me and many others, I don't want you attacking him."

I felt a half smile crack through my haze as the red started to fade from my sight. The thought of attacking a fellow student shouldn't be humorous, but I'm sure that Alexander has it coming from a lot of people. I let loose a dark chuckle.

"You really worry me sometimes..." Matt sighed. I let loose another chuckle. "Keep it up chuckles..."

"If you don't quit being so damn cryptic, I'm going to kick your ass." I mumbled. My eyes narrowed into slits as I half glared at him. He chuckled just as darkly as I had before. We reached the elevator as it opened. After it emptied, we stepped in and pressed the button for our desired floor.

I was almost a zombie as I walked with Mathew to Chemistry. We entered and I sat by my lonesome. I didn't have a lab partner. I was the odd one out in the class. If the teacher hadn't been the one to pick our partners, then I would have chosen Mathew.

There was a dull murmur of voices floating throughout the room. Mr. Harley, our chemistry teacher, wasn't here yet. He was normally here first thing in the morning. Then the annoying chiming bell rang, announcing that first period had started. I looked at the door. No sign of Mr. Harley, who was very meticulous about being on time. This wasn't normal, but of course, things haven't been normal since yesterday.

I sighed, tapping my fingers against the lab table as I waited for class to start. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mathew become rigid and a lot of other students perk. Their eyes were on the door. I sucked in a breath. A potent perfume wafted down the hall and through the door. I felt my raw throat tighten and contrict. I felt my stomach flutter in anticipation. The atmosphere changed and morphed in one of excitement. I'm sure I wasn't the only one awaiting the new arrival.

Then Mr. Harley entered the room. The sweet aroma hesitated by the door. Mr. Harley turned around and motioned her to walk forward. She stepped into the room. Her pleasing scent filled the area making my stomach flutter. If I wasn't undead my heart would have surely been humming, like all of the males around me.

She was much more beautiful than I had realized. Her long, dark mahogany hair flowed over her shoulders, accenting her plum off the shoulder sweater. Her clothes hung on her thin body nicely. Her chocolate eyes were hesitant, and a delicate blush crept across her soft cheeks. Her heart stuttered as she looked around the classroom. Every part of me yearned for her eyes to meet mine.

When they did, I felt electricity zing through the air. Her eyes seemed just as yearning as mine had. Her soft chocolate eyes were melting and boring into mine, but I couldn't tear them away. Then Mr. Harley spoke, ruining the intense moment.

"Good morning class." His hazy monotonous voice sucked me back into reality. "This is the newest edition to our student body." He walked to his desk and leaned over it. "Say hello miss Lynne."

I could hear her heart stutter unevenly, "H-hi."

"Amorette transferred from our sister school Virgo academy." His monotone had a slightly happy tinge to it. "Female or not, all of you will show her the respect she deserves. Am I understood." His beady eyes glared at the class.

The entire class grumbled out inarticulate answers of acknowledgement. I only glanced then at Mathew. His face was stern and his posture stiff. I wondered then if this was what he meant by "you'll see." Cryptic bastard...

"Miss Lynne, you can go have a seat next to Mr. Reedus." I froze and glanced back at the balding man standing at the front of the class. He was pointing at the seat to my right. Her soft foot steps tread across the floor and stopped when she sat. I could feel the warmth of her blush radiating toward me.

Class continued on without any further delay. He dove right into a deep lecture about the periodic table and its history. She kept her hands in her lap and avoided looking at me. Throughout class I would occationally catch her glance at me through the corner of my eye. I would glance at her every-so-often aswell. Every time I inhaled I could taste her scent as it ripped down my throat, setting it ablaze.

We would also occationally catch each other's eyes. I just knew that today would be a rediculously long day. I sighed, I would have to introduce myself eventually. 


	4. All Day Long

The painfully yearning encounter of chemistry class dragged on for what felt like hours. All throughout the rest of the class, I had to do everything in my power to keep from touching her. Just brushing my fingers across her cheek gingerly... Or even accidently brushing my arm against hers...

When these thoughts crossed my mind, I could hear Mathew grumble in protest. I'm sure that every outcome and thought from my mind had flashed through his at that moment. This thought made me smile. His irritation drifted through the air. Jealousy and resentment lingered from others, indicating that I wasn't the only one who noticed her. This made my smile wider.

Maybe, just maybe, the way I felt about the girl radiated through my thoughts. Even though she was almost a complete stranger, her emotions were the only ones I felt. The flutter of her heart beat and her breathing was the only thing I heard. Her the scent of her hair and the perfume of her skin were the only things I wanted to smell. I didn't care if it brought on that parched ache in my throat. I embraced it... I needed to feel the burn if I ever wanted the pleasure of feeling her body against mine.

I would never allow her to be put through what Alexander did again. That danger would not be allowed. From Alexander, me, or anyone else...

Out the corner of my eye I would occationally see her chew on her lip or fidgit with her hair. I craved to inquire about her quirks that showed her nervousness. I ached to tell her that she had no reason to fear from me, or anyone else, again. She moved her hair enough for a white gauze and bandage to become visible. The smell of light antiseptic and an open wound was a now slightly unblanketed by her hair.

I guess she noticed my rigid posture, because her heart soared. I instantly forced myself to relax so that I wouldn't bother her.

The bell rang... Not soon enough, yet still too soon...

"Alright class, I will finish the lecture tomorrow." Mr. Harley's hazy monotone was barely heard over the shuffling of students gathering their books.

Mathew was waiting at the door. He tensed as Amorette passed by. His rigid pose did not ease when I reached his side. I watched after her. Her soft white skirt flowed out behind her as she gracefully dodged in between males. Her soft steps were almost lost in the bustling music of the hall. Matt cleared his throat and my attention was then driven away from Amorette.

"What was that!" He grumbled when she turned a corner.

I looked at him blankly, "What...?" We began walking to our next class.

His eyes narrowed, glaring at me. "All I heard from you all period long was about the girl... What the hell!" He snapped, popping the back of my head.

"Well 'the girl' has a name," I grumbled, a tad bit offended. If he was going to listen in, then he should at least call her by her name. "Her name is Amorette, and it shouldn't matter who or what I'm thinking about."

"I know what her name is, Christopher." Matt glowered at me spitefully. "You act like I was trying to listen... You weren't exactly quiet about it. You might as well have been broadcasting your thoughts to everyone."

I barked out a laugh, "Everyone doesn't happen to be a mind reader, Mathew." The air suddenly grew silent and tense as we rounded the corner. I could hear her heart beat unevenly. She was nervous again. Then Matt confirmed my worries.

"Christopher..." I looked at him. His silvery blue eyes were stoney as they stared ahead. I followed his sight and saw Amorette hesitating at the elevator door. That was odd, but my temper spiked when I saw who was in it. Alexander... He was with Demitri, of course, but that hadn't stopped him the last time.

I felt my fists clench. I dragged Mathew behind me as I sauntered forward. I wasn't giving him this chance. She stepped in, and I reached the door before it could close. I yanked Matt in with me, who yanked away grumpily. I muttered the word 'Sorry' mentally. He rolled his eyes.

I looked at Amorette, "What floor?" I kept the tension out of my voice and made it polite.

"S-second..." She muttered meekly. She let her hair fall around her face to hide it.

"Good, looks like we're convieniently going to the same floor." I smiled at her politely. I could feel Alexander's glare against the back of my head. My smile turned into a smirk as a triumphant feeling fell over me.

"How ironic... Me too..." Alexander just had to open his mouth. I could see her tiny frame grow stiff as her heart beat erratically. Alexander let loose a low, almost inaudiable chuckle. I was sure that everyone around me heard her heart race. After all, her's was the only one beating.

The elevator came to a jerking halt and the door opened. The five of us stepped out and began, ironically, walking to the gym. Amorette lagged behind us a bit. I could feel her nerves twisting and untwisting continuously. I occationally caught Alexander glancing back at her until we arrived at the gym. Then she disappeared and we had to go change into our uniforms.

I entered the changing room, unlocked my gym locker, and changed swiftly. The loose shorts with a draw string and t-shirt with the school initials on it were unfortunately manditory. I started toward the door of the changing room, when my path was blocked by Alexander.

"So I heard you have first period with her..." His wore a smirk and there was a twinkle in his crimson eyes.

"Should it matter...?" I muttered. By now, there were already eyes on us. Alexander and I had problems way before this. He and I had never gotten along, not even when we were kids. I'm sure everyone was waiting for the fist fight that never seemed to come.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, "A little testy aren't we..."

I smirked back, "I'm suprised the word 'testy' is even in your vocabulary."

He gave me a dark glare and took a step forward. Matt's hand was then on my shoulder, "This isn't the time, nor the place." He was right. We glared at each other as I shoved by him.

When every one finally finished dressing, Coach Walton blew his whistle. We all knew that meant to gather around, and so we did. Standing beside him was Amorette.

"As you know," He started, "We have a new student among us. The only female member of the student body ever to have been welcomed to Arsen Academy." He motioned to Amorette. Her cheeks flushed delicately and she kept her eyes adverted to the floor.

I could tell instantly that they had ordered a custom outfit for her. Her shorts only came half way down her thigh, whereas ours reached our knees. Her top was a tad more form fitting and the neck line sat an inch lower. The shirt and shorts style were the same as ours, but they were definately different. I guess they wanted her to feel feminine. Don't get me wrong either, she looked great. The way the uniform hugged her curves... I was sucked back into reality when Coach started speaking again.

"We will be playing tennis today." He then started pacing. I will need one male to be Miss Lynne's helper for the week." Half the class's hands jabbed up into the air. He looked around and sighed. Then his eyes were on me, but I didn't notice until he called my name, "Reedus, you'll do it."

I saw Alexander's jaw drop in disgust. I could feel all of the envy, jealously, and spite being thrown at me as I answered him back.

"Why of course, Coach." The her eyes were on me. Her chocolate eyes widened and nervousness began to radiate from her. Her heart thumped unevenly and she began to chew on her lip again.

"Alright then. The rest of you-" He said looking at everyone else, "pick a partner." Everyone scattered and I took this chance to approach her.

"Hi." I smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself sooner. My name is Christopher Reedus. Nice to meet you."

"H-hi..." She muttered. Her voice was much more pleasant and soft than I had been expecting. Even though I had heard it before, it hadn't had the impact that it had now.

Coach Walton blew his shrill whistle again. "Alright..." He strut to the center of the gym. "I will be busy so I will give you the chance to verse what ever team you want." There was instantly a smug murmur that drifted throughout the room. The rivalries burned intensely as he walked away.

I looked down at Amorette. She was figiting with her hair and nawing on her lip again. Her eyes were adverted to the floor, so she wasn't looking around.

A mere second later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Mathew. His demeanor was smug and rivalrous. "Are you and your partner up for a bit of a challenge."

Amorette's head instantly shot up. Her chocolate eyes were panicked, and I knew why. "Depends..." I felt a slight smirk flitter across my face as his competitive attitude started to sink into me. I looked behind him at his partner. It was a boy that I had seen before. He was in our grade, and he was rather average. "Hello Davis."

Davis Herkly waved at me. He seemed rather frail, much to scrawny to be a vampire. His shaggy, dyed black hair hung in his face, and his foggy hazel-brown eyes were hidden by bulky black framed glasses.

"What, you and your partner-" He looked at Amorette for this, "not up for a challenge." I narrowed my eyes into a challenge worthy glare.

"You're going down Silphe." I lightly punched his shoulder.

A smirk spread across his face now as he then looked at Amorette, "Good luck." He muttered to her politely. Her heart stuttered uncomfortably. That ass...

I grabbed our rackets and the tennisball. I handed her a racket and gave her the chance to serve first. She looked at me anxiously, the ball and racket in her hands. I waved for her to continue encouragingly. Her smile was sheepish as she served the ball. Matt didn't take it easy on her. He hit it back as quickly as possible. I could tell that she didn't even see the ball as it passed. It double bounced, scoring them a point.

I glared at him. Really... He was using the fact that she was human to his advantage. I'll fix that...

I stayed close to her as the game continued. We went back and forth. Mathew and I were the ones doing the work, Amorette couldn't really help that and Davis just stayed out of his way. The game was called short before it was ended. We had to go change back into casual clothes. As it was, Mathew and I raced back to the dressing room.

I then heard a pealing chime. I knew it was a soft giggle that had escaped Amorette's lips. Her giggle made me stumble so I lost. I glanced back at her as I entered. There was a breathtaking smile on her face, which wasn't abashed for once. Her eyes lightly twinkled as she watched after us. I tore my eyes from her as I closed the door behind me.

Standing in front of me was Mathew. There was a hint of a boastful look to his facial features, yet there was a dominate sour aura eminating from him.

"What?" I muttered as we started to change. I had changed into my jeans before he spoke.

"You are much too infatuated with that child." He grumbled.

"She is a year younger than us." I grumbled back, taking my shirt off. "She is hardly a child."

"I see a lovers' quarrel is taking place..." Alexander chuckled walking behind us. I rolled my eyes at his self-righteous attitude.

"You're eloquence still manages to amaze me." I growled turning to face him.

I yanked my shirt over my head as his eyes narrowed. I glowered back at him as he spoke again, "Screw you, Reedus." I ignored him and walked out the door.

As I stepped out, my eyes were instantly on Amorette. She held her books in her arms gingerly as she ambled to the door. I widened my stride so that I could catch up to her before she got too mixed into the crowd. I could feel Mathew's irritation and Alexander's jealously as they stepped out of the locker room.

"Hi." She smiled up at me timidly. "What class do you have next?" I tried my best to keep the earnest out of my tone and voice.

"Um..." She fumbled around with her books, eventually pulling out a peice of paper. She studied it for a moment and then spoke. "English." She replaced the paper. Well damn...

I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice when I spoke again. "Oh, I guess we don't have that class together." She nawed on her lip again as we walked to the elevator we stepped in and we stood there alone as we drifted to the third floor. The three tense minutes were awkward. We stepped out and went our separate ways.

Mathew's POV

I walked behind Christopher and the girl. I was glad that the humming in Christopher's mind was silenced by the elevator doors closing behind them. I entered the crowded elevator next to the one that was already on the move. Voices were humming silently around me, even though no one was talking.

The dull roar was atleast enough to allow me to think. I avoided entering anyone elses mind. All I would hear were hormonal thoughts about a female going to our academy. It was rediculous... She smelled appetizing and she is a very attractive young woman, don't get me wrong. I already had to deal with Christopher's ramblings about her in his head.

I already knew what that was. Damn you eternal bonds... I saw this coming the second they truly locked eyes. My annoyance was a tad exaggerated, and she didn't deserve it. But, Christopher on the other hand, did...

I was almost mechanical as I walked to my next class. I just stared ahead, ignoring the song that whistled throughout the hall. The roar of voices and the tune of their internal voices mumbled. I entered my english class and took my normal seat. Mrs Ginger wasn't there yet. This wasn't odd. She was normally at least five minutes late. I was shocked she hadn't gotten fired for chronic tardiness.

The whistling hall began to hush and I could now hear the whimsical thoughts of Mrs Ginger. She stepped through the door right as the bell rang. "Hello class..." Her opraic voice sang out. Then that pleasant scent then walked through the door.

"As I'm sure you all know, we have our very first female student at Arsen academy." She danced to the front of the class and Amorette hesitated at the door. Mrs Ginger looked back at her and waved her forward, "Well come on deary; we don't bite." She chimed buoyantly. I could hear her heart stutter uncomfortably, and I understood that she knew that wasn't entirely true.

Amorette advanced slowly and carefully. "Class, this is miss Amorette Lynne." Mrs Ginger was now by her side again. "I expect you to treat her with respect and kindness." Her bright red lips spread into a deadly smile, "I would hate to have to expel any of you for your behavior." The tiny woman turned back to Amorette and pointed to the seat in front of me.

Oh no... "Why don't you take the seat in front of Mr Silphe." Her eyes moved to the seat and then proceeded to my face. Her heart thumped unevenly as she approached. I sighed irritably. Damn you Mrs Ginger...

She took her seat and sat in a rigid posture. The aroma coming off of her blew in waves. She was very attractive, yet I held no attraction for her. I almost felt bad for my severe attitude toward her. I had never even tried to peer into her mind. I only saw her how Christopher did. All of the infatuation seemed to make me a tad bitter. Maybe it was jealousy... Who knew...

Maybe I needed to gaze into her mind... Maybe I would find the attraction that so many felt for her inside. The only thing visible in front of me was her dark mahogany hair. I concentrated, attempting to force my mind into hers. To hear her voice...

After a few moments, class had started and I had begun to grow aggrivated. I've never had to try in order to enter someone mind, so I was thrown off guard. I sucked in and exhaled a deep breath to calm myself, ignoring the burning her sweet scent caused. I concentrated a little harder and it was like a wall.

I jumped as I entered her mind. There was no articulation to her thoughts. It was a docile purr. Very calming, soothing in a way... Now, hearing her smooth thoughts, I could see what her allure was. I felt no intimacy for the girl... I couldn't feel that way about her. Something blocked any way for me to feel that way about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was eternally bonded to my best friend...

How ironic... Now I kept her in my thoughts. I knew that if Christopher found out about this I would never hear the end of this, so I forced myself out of her mind.

The rest of the class was spent by Mrs Ginger dancing around the class room, quoting Shakespeare. I would occationally hear a giggle escape her mouth, even though I did everything I could to keep my mind away from her. I almost enjoyed being inside her mind. It was calm, even though her demeanor was a nervous wreck. When I was inside of her mind it was as though everyone else's constantly nagging voices were silenced. I guess once inside the odd shield within her head there was nothing that got through.

At one point Alexander had finally decided to show up to class. Amorette shivered and sunk down in her seat when he strut across the class and took his seat. Mrs Ginger acted as though he had never interrupted.

When the bell rang, she spoke to Alexander. "Mr Flannery, the next time you want to show up to my class with only ten minutes to spare-" She smiled at him politely, "just don't show up at all." He merely chucked and followed me out the door. I continued on, but Alexander waited by the door.

His decision to wait sent every out come possible through my brain. I stopped in my tracks after hearing her name in his incoherent thoughts. I turned back and watched as he pounced the second she stepped out the door.

"Well, hello there..." He was trying for seducive. He was half bent over her a pair crimson eyes peered down at her. The way her heart stuttered, I could tell that a jolt of fear gripped her.

I was by her side in an instant. "Back off Alexander." His crimson eyes were locked to mine. He stood up straight, an attempt at menacing.

Fuck off, Silphe. He growled through his thoughts. I glared at him, "I won't repeat myself." He gave me an icy stare. Then the memory of Geraldine's threat flashed through his mind, and that sent a new vision through my head. One of him in night classes... I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't laugh and ruin the moment. "If you don't leave her be, then I will alert the headmaster and tell him that you are harrassing her."

"You wouldn't..." His dare made an involuntary smirk flitter aross my face. I could hear him give up in his thoughts. Bastard... He grumbled. He stalked away irritably.

I then looked down at her. She glanced up at me through her thick lashes. Her eyes were greatful. I sighed and steered her away from the door, "What's your next class?" I tried to keep the irritation and severity out of my voice.

"Math with James." Ironic... My class...

"I am headed that way now, how about I walk you there...?" I kept the harshness from my features. She looked up at me with a panic striken look in her eyes. This made me utter out a chuckle. She was scared of me... It's not really like I've really been very civil with her, so it's atleast slightly understandable.

She nodded and we walked to Mr James's class. He was already in front of the class writing formulas on the front board. The class was pretty much empty. He turned and looked back at us. "Ah, I take it that this lovely young lady is Miss Amorette Lynne...?"

Amorette's lips were pressed into a firm line as she nodded. "Good. Take a seat anywhere." He turned back to the board, "We don't have assigned seats in this class." I sat beside her. Alexander is in this class too. The class was almost completely filled up when Alexander came stalking in. He saw her, smiled, and then his eyes landed on me.

Class didn't last long. It passed by quickly. I listened to Mr James's humming brain. The only thing that was flowing through his mind was what he was speaking. Nothing but formulas and solutions... When the bell rang, he only grunted to let us know he could leave.

I walked her out of the class again. Alexander sauntered out of the class. I didn't have to listen to him in order to hear the curse words he was throwing at me mentally. This brought up a smug feeling in me.

I glanced down at her schedule after she pulled it out. She had Mr Grady. Christopher and I were in this class with her. Great... Now I had to listen to his obsessive thoughts. Oh well...

I walked behind her as we headed for the elevators. She stepped into one beside Christopher and I entered behind her.

Hello Matt... I rolled my eyes at his mental greeting. He chuckled making Amorette look back at him oddly. The elevator closed and with just the three of us within the elevator, her scent drenched the air. I sighed almost inaudiably.

We stepped out on the fourth floor and walked to spanish class. We sat in our seats and Mr Grady pointed her a seat in between us. Christopher's thoughts fluttered excitedly. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Her heart fluttered against her chest when she sat close to him. The class filed into their seats and Mr Grady started class.

"Buenos d as, class." He called out. There were inarticulate replies mumbled throughout the class. The rest of class was a lecture on the Spaniards in America. I tuned it out and forced myself into Amorette's mind again. I felt a little selfish using her quietening mind to my advantage, but at least it kept out Christopher's captivation.

Mr Grady's rambling lecture didn't tune anything out. Hell, even he was thinking about Amorette. All of the other males were still thinking like hormonal idiots. Most of them weren't human and they could smell her... I'm sure she is just as appetizing to a shifter or a were-creature as she is to a vampire.

This class passed almost too quickly. When it ended, we went to lunch. I plopped down at my regular table. Normally it was just Christopher and I, but I had a feeling that I would be sitting alone. When Christopher sat in front of me, I was utterly shocked.

"What... Not sitting with Amorette...?" He ignored me. Then suddenly a vision of Alexander cornering her flashed through my mind. I looked back and saw her sitting alone. Her thoughts were jumbled and at a distance it was hard to enter her mind. Despite that, I could hear Alexander's loud and clear. He was strutting up to her table pompously.

Christopher's eyes followed mine and I had to hold him in his seat. "Don't." I warned. And let him- He started. I didn't allow him to finish his thought, "Geraldine is on his way..." I whispered. I could tell that Christopher didn't like it, but he didn't need to get into a fight over him.

Alexander leaned over her, "Hello again." She jumped and looked up at him; fear was evident in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Her voice quivered ever-so-slightly, making him laugh. Christopher's nostrils flared, so I firmed my grip. He reached out as if to touch her face. I hand to anchor Christopher down even more.

She yanked away from him, "If you are only here to touch my face or flirt with me, then please leave me alone." Her voice wavered a bit at the end. I heard Christopher's teeth clamp shut. I hushed him as I listened for Mr Geraldine's footsteps. I knew he was on his way, due to a follow up vision. The second they started talking, I saw Geraldine interrupting them.

"Come on, don't be like that..." He sat next to her and forced her to scoot over uncomfortably. I almost jumped to my feet at this myself, but a sense of complacent pride covered me. I ignored Christopher's anger. I had to; it had begun to seep into the atmosphere. I didn't need Christopher's talent to feel it.

"Alexander." His voice was stern and authorative. I could hear a curse word or two cross Alexander's mind when he realized that he was busted. "I thought I told you to stay away from Miss Lynne."

"I was merely trying to talk to her. I wasn't going to harm-" He wasn't allowed to finish.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay away from her?" I could feel Christopher's rigid posture grow more relaxed under my hand. Alexander muttered out an inarticulate retort. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes..." His voice was whispery.

"A little louder, I didn't catch that."

"Yes! Damn..." Alexander threw up his hands, an exasperated look playing on his face.

Geraldine's eyes were on him again. "My office... Now." Alexander flung himself off of the bench and followed behind the headmaster. I could see Demitri shaking his head in disappointment from the corner of my eyes. Amorette let out a shaky breath, picked up her tray, dumped it in the trash, and left. Most likely headed to her next class.

That bastard... 


	5. Professor Lumos

Amorette's POV

My stuttering heart calmed and I shot Mr Geraldine a thankful look. He simply nodded and lead Alexander away. I saw him glance back once or twice, only to force my heart to accelerate once again.

I looked down at my barren tray of food and decided to give up on eating. I lifted it off the table, walked over to the trash can, dumped it, and walked away toward my next class. Getting ahead of the crowd would only be an asset at this point. The empty elevators allowed me to think for myself. I rode to the third floor. I had history with a Proffessor Lumos. What an odd name... Well, I was one to be talking... My name is Amorette after all.

I eventually found my class, and with five minutes to spare. The door was open, so I peaked in. The lanky man sitting behind the messy desk didn't even have to look up to notice me. "You must be Amorette..." His silvery hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a few strands of hair hanging in his face. He wore glasses that hid his eyes from sight. His olivey toned skin stood out against his pale beige suit.

"Um... Y-yes." His eyes were instantly on me. I was instantly startled at the brilliant jade eyes now staring back at me. I was also thoroughly stunned at how young he was. He couldn't be older than his early thirties or late twenties.

"No need to be afraid." His lips spread into a warm smile, "Come in and make yourself at home." I nodded and stepped in, "You may sit where ever you like." I simply nodded again and sat close to the front. "You're a young lady of few words aren't you Miss Lynne." I barely parted my lips for a retort when he stopped me, "Or is it that you're as timid and anxious as they say...?"

"I'm not that timid..." I protested. I guess all of the teachers got the vibe that I was a paranoid freak of nature... Or as he had put it, "timid and anxious."

He leaned forward almost intently, "Not that timid, eh?" My lips parted once again for a useless attempt at a response. "I meant no disrespect. All of your teachers were informed on what had happened with Alexander." I shuttered at the memory, causing some of my hair to fall off my shoulder. His eyes dropped to my shoulder, so I covered it again.

"It saddens me to inform you about this, but Alexander happens to be in this period." My heart stuttered painfully. "If he ever gives you a problem, alert me, and I will handle it." I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upward into a smile.

The bell rang and students began filing through the hall, into classes, and into their seats. I kept my head low when Alexander sauntered through the door. I knew he spotted me when he plopped down into the seat behind me.

"Hello there..." His most commonly repeated phrase throughout the day...

"Leave me be." My voice wavered, even though I tried to keep it smooth. He chuckled and sat back in his seat.

All the students eventually filed into the class room, and Proffessor Lumos continued on with class. "Good morning class..." He reminded me of a lanky and younger Mr Geraldine. The entire class muttered out replies to his greeting. "Today, we will venture back..." He carried on with the lecture.

He was describing the civil war in its entirety. I was rather impressed. He seemed like he was keeping down the descriptions of violence and methods of gorey war. I wonder if it was because, for the first time, there was a female present. Did he think I would get scared? If so, the idea of growing afraid due to a gorey civil war lecture was ludicrous.

"Robert E. Lee..." Every time he would start a new topic, he would raise his voice a tad. He wouldn't shout, but it was enough to let us know the subject had changed.

His teaching style intrigued me. He could keep his audience's attention without having to do anything ridiculous or absurd to get it in the first place. His speaking was rather casual without sacrificing the historical and intellectual value of the lecture. I didn't really grow up around men, so I don't know how easily they are entertained by blood and gore. Of course, I was thoroughly intrigued by his lecture as well.

He seemed a little untamed and casual to be a teacher. To many, the definition of a teacher would be a stiff that just instructs. But Proffessor Lumos didn't fit under that category. He doesn't really fall under any category as far as teachers go.

It never failed. I would get sucked into Professor Lumos's lecture, and Alexander would do something to destract me. He would allow his breath to flow onto my earlobe, twirl a strand of hair around his finger, or even brush his cold fingers across the back of my neck. Each time I shivered, he would only quietly chuckle and continue as if nothing was wrong.

I would occationally feel his long fingers brush across my shoulders or down my spine. His cool fingers could even be felt through my top, which was rather thick might I add. The spike I felt in my heartbeat merely amused him. The flutter of nerves that made my stomach twist did not deter him. When he brushed his finger across my ear, I had finally had enough.

"Please stop, Alexander." I muttered. My voice was tiny and meek, but the quivering could be heard none-the-less.

Professor Lumos stopped mid-sentence, "Is there a problem I should know about, Miss Lynne?"

"I-I..." What had I done. The nerves in my stomach twisted again, making the urge to vomit run rampant once again. Sure this was my chance to give him another peice of his own medicine, but what would he do if I sold him out? "Alexander was just-" I cut my self off.

"Are you trying to tell me that Alexander is harrassing you, despite the principal's orders?" His tone was sure as though he instantly got what I was trying to say. I was glad that I just didn't have to say it. I didn't even have to nod. He took the desperate plea in my eyes as an answer enough.

"Mr. Flannery, would you kindly stop bothering Miss Lynne..." He gave him an intimidatingly polite smile. Hell, the smile even made me shiver. Alexander seemed indifferent. "This is your only warning."

"Why of course, professor Lumos." Alexander's voice was fakely innocent and polite. I sighed, knowing it wouldn't be over that easily. Professor Lumos narrowed his eyes suspiciously and continued his lecture none-the-less.

I tensed, bracing myself for Alexander to continue. When he didn't, I felt an uneasy feeling waft down my spine. I knew he would continue eventually, it was inevitable. I nawed on my lip and attempted to focus on the lecture in order to calm my nerves. My mind was circling and floating too much in order to concentrate.

Then I'd decided to allow my mind to wonder to something else. Or should I say, someone else... Christopher... The way his brown black hair framed his face... His peircing jade-hazel eyes... His cool, pale skin... His gorgeous features... Not to mention his kindness... My heart stuttered, just picturing him in my mind. It felt a little wrong that my memories of his beautiful face were my escape from the world around me. The sound of his smooth voice floated around my mind. The words he had spoken to me near the brink of death... Everything was peaceful...

Then Alexander had started again. I could feel his icy fingers brush against my back as they tangled into the tips of my hair. He continuously twirled my hair around his fingers and began to play with the fabric of my sweater. I nawed on my lip nervously. My stomach flopped uneasily and the urge to puke be came assertive once more. I forced my teeth out of my lip and parted them as though I were about to speak.

A part of me yearned to let loose a plea. A plea begging him to stop messing with me. Simple things like this shouldn't bother me, but I already had an issue with physical affection. It was rare when I allowed a female to show any sort of physical affection, yet alone a male.

I knew Alexander was merely messing with me. I remembered the words he had spoken so clearly on the elevator, where we'd had our first, and hopefully last, repercussion. The pain following the incident could not be forgotten. Nor could the nightmares that had occurred that night... I tried to shake them off so that I would forget about them. I didn't need to think of them now.

His fingers then began to trace my spine again. "Alexander..." I groaned. My groan was much more submissive and passive then it should've been.

"Alexander." He had stopped mid-sentence once again. I glanced up at him. He hadn't even turned around yet.

"What!?" His outburst feigned innocence as if he hadn't been doing a thing. I chewed on my lip again. I was glad in a way that he had heard it. Honestly, I didn't wan't to be the one that said it outloud. Even though technically, I did.

"Have I, or have I not told you to leave Amorette be?" He now turned around to face him. He held a calm, yet still terrifying demeanor.

"I wasn't bothering her." He seemed to wave it off as though my protests were nothing.

"Then why does it seem as though she is bothered?" His question was skeptical with a slight rhetorical undercurrent to it. I could not hear a response from Alexander, and from Professor Lumos's reaction, he must have shrugged. Professor Lumos raised an eyebrow. "Oh really... You don't know?" Now his question was undoubtfully rhetorical.

"Duh." His tone was pompous. It was as though he could have cared less who he was speaking to. "I'm not afraid of you or the fat man, so you might as well give up the intimidation routine." I could see many of the male students sink in their seats and scoot away from him at that moment.

When I finally looked up at Professor Lumos's face, I realized why. He wore the same smile that Mrs Ginger wore. It was polite, smug, and yet still deadly. "Oh, you don't say..." His smile was now even more intimidating than it had ever been. "Not afraid, huh." He calmly advanced, "Here, I'll cut you a deal..." He paused as if to hear his aproval.

"Continue..." Alexander's tone was cautious yet intrigued.

Professor Lumos's smile grew into a large smirk, "How about you and I have a little sparring match...?" A slight hushed murmur began to float throughout the room.

"What do I get out of it?" Alexander's attitude was now self-riteous.

His smirk was now pleased as though he had gotten the expected reaction out of Alexander. "If you win, you may do as you please and harrass Miss Lynne however you see fit, and I won't tell Mr Geraldine." I was so utterly horrified by his words that my outburst just jumped from my lips.

"What!?" My voice rose from its regular octive. My heart stuttered uncomfortably and my stomach twisted pushing forward the urge to heave. I could feel knots form all over my body. I stared up at the teacher with pleas in my eyes.

He looked back at me and winked. This took me off guard and calmed my nerves slightly, not completely but it helped some.

"But-" He put a lot of emphasis on the single word, "if you lose, you are not to bother Miss Lynne ever again." There were challenges in his eyes, that made him hard to face.

"Do you really think that the likes of you can defeat a vampire...?" I glanced back at Alexander, who wore a skeptical smile on his face.

I looked back at Professor Lumos. He still wore the challenges in his eyes. "Alright then tough guy..." He waved him forward, "Come on." My heart fluttered nervously as Alexander rose from his seat and sauntered forward. His fingers brushed aross my shoulder as he passed, forcing me to shiver.

"Attack me." It was almost as if it was an order. I watched Alexander blur forward. It was as if he barely moved. For a few moments, I had began to fear that Professor Lumos would not prevail. It only took a few moments for that feeling to change.

Alexander was instantly stopped. Professor Lumos grabbed his wrist and collar and shoved him back. He easily lifted him off his feet and slammed him through the desk to the left of mine. The desk crunched and fell apart beneath Alexander.

Professor Lumos stared down at him triumphantly. "The next time you want to bother this little lady, just remember hot shot, there are consequences to every decision you make." My stomach untwisted and my heart fluttered happily. I had never, in all of my years of schooling, met a teacher anything like him. "Now, please take your seat."

Alexander shoved himself up from the ground and stormed back to his seat. Anger was rolling off of him in waves, and I didn't have to be an empath to notice it. I had a really good feeling about this class. I could tell already that I was going to like it.

Professor Lumos winked at me once more. He looked up at a clock that hung above his desk, "Well, it seems that class is about to come to a close. Why don't you talk for the last five minutes of class." He strolled to his dest and sat down in the chair behind it.

A low muttering filled the room as it had after Alexander's bold comment. Most of it was about how Alexander had gotten a taste of his own medicine. From most of the excitement floating through, I wasn't the only thing that got some joy out that display.

I then heard a male voice beside me, "Hi." I jumped and turned to look at him. Staring back at me was a boy with shaggy dyed black hair and foggy, hazel-brown eyes hidden by bulky black glasses frames. I had seen this pale boy before. He was Mathew's partner in gym class this morning.

"H-Hi..." My murmur was tiny and almost lost in the soft roar of the class room. I only hoped he could hear me.

"My name's Davis." He gave me a coy smile, "I'm sure you've seen me before. I was Matt's partner this morning." I smiled back and nodded. "I've been wondering why there's been such a buzz about you around school and now I guess I can see why." His smile grew warm.

Davis was rather attractive. His lanky form was accented by a pair of black skinny jeans and a form hugging tee. He was also extremely pale. His pale skin reminded me of Christopher's. Could he be the same creature of the night that Christopher was? That Alexander was...? Did he share the same frigid skin?

The bell rang before I could get a chance to speak again. I glanced at Professor Lumos, who returned with a warm smile. After everyone left I stopped at his desk. I parted my lips to speak, but he intercepted me.

He raised his hand as if to motion for me to stop, "No need to say anything." He said it as if what he had done was no big deal. I opened my mouth to speak again, but once again he had stopped me. "Alexander had it coming, besides it's the least I can do to make you comfortable here. If he ever bothers you again, I want you to tell me and I will handle it accordingly." He gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and walked out of the class room.

Pausing at the door, I fumbled around with my books until I came across the slip of paper I was looking for. I knew it was about time for me to head up stairs to the dorm I was assigned. I could only hope that the inhabitants of this dorm were tolerable. I made my way through the crowd of males and to the elevator.

I stepped into the least crowded elevator and pressed the button for floor seven. The ride was long and awkward, but it grew even more so when the tall, burly male that had accompanied Alexander stepped in. He pressed the button for the seventh floor, making me chew on my lip. Eventually we reached the sixth floor and we were the only two left on it.

"You must be Amorette." The boy looked down at me. He seemed slightly intimidating as his blue hazel eyes bore into mine. "I'm sure you recognise me from that incident with Alexander. My name is Demitri." He gave me an awkward smile. I bit my lip as my stomach flopped nervously.

"You have no reason to fear from me." He sighed tucking a lock of his jet black hair behind his ear. "But I do want to apologize for Alexander's stupidity, though. I should have done something to prevent what happened yesterday, but I didn't. And for that, I apologize." There was a part of me that didn't want to believe him, but there was a sincerity in his eyes that I couldn't argue with.

"I take it you're headed to your dorm...?" The elevator sure was taking it's sweet time. I nodded, "Maybe I could walk you there..." I bit down on my lip harder, but I still nodded. It would be better than walking alone. When the elevator door opened, we finally reached the seventh floor. "What number is your dorm?"

I picked up the white slip of paper that had all of my necessary information on it. I looked at the dorm number I was assigned, "Dorm number 754..." I muttered. Demitri grew a little rigid beside me.

"How ironic. That's my dorm as well..." There was an unmistakeable undercurrent of nervousness in his words. I began chewing on my lip. Mr Geraldine had told me I would be sharing a five room dorm with four other guys, and I guess Demitri wasn't half bad. We stepped out, and he lead me to our dorm. The door was a dark mahogany finish with a bronze plaque that read 'Dorm 754.'

He opened the door and allowed me to enter first. I stepped in and I instantly locked eyes with Christopher. I could feel a tingle rise to my cheeks as my lip quivered. I bit down on it so that it wasn't noticeable.

"This is the newest addition to our dorm..." Demitri announced gravely.

I glanced up as Mathew walked out of the hall way. His eyes landed on me and he sighed running his hands through his hair. There seemed to be a grave look all around. "Well, well..." I knew the voice instantly. My heart began to race and its rapid thrumming made it feel as though it would explode. A twisting in my stomach made the urge to get sick push through. "When I'd heard that there was going to be a new addition to our dorm, I never dreamed that it would be such a fragile creature." Alexander sauntered forward proudly.

My heart fell into my stomach as my breath got caught in my throat. The room began to sway and the floor started to rush me. Before I realized anything had happened, everything was black. 


	6. Unnerved

Chapter Six:

As I drifted into conciousness, I could hear the boys talking in the background. "What the hell is your problem, Alexander!?" There was a frightening growl to Christopher's voice. I had the urge to shiver, but I couldn't move any part of my body.

"I didn't do anything." Alexander grumbled back, "It's not my fault she overreacted-"

"It isn't called overreacting when she's been traumatized." The harsh growl that had escaped Mathew's mouth took me off guard. When did he start caring?

"Ha! Tramatized..." He barked out a laugh, that sent a sharp icy sensation down my spine. I finally shivered, and that's when I realized that I was lying against someone. Their skin was firm and frigid, yet their touch was soft and gentle. It also seemed as though their frigid skin was seeping through my clothing sending chills down my body.

A violent shiver rolled through me, and a whimper escaped my mouth. "Get a blanket." I took me a moment to realize that his voice was above me. He must be the one holding me. I let loose a whimpery sigh, as I had to remind myself to breathe. A mere second later, I felt a soft fleece blanket wrap around my shoulders. "Can you hear me?" His voice was gentle. A melodic hum that made my heart flutter...

I wanted to speak, to open my eyes and look into his jade-hazel eyes. I couldn't make my lips form words, nor could I force my eyelids to flitter open. Another shiver rolled through my body as Alexander spoke again, "So sad..." There was a deep, throaty, menacing growl, at which my eyes finally popped open.

I looked up into Christopher's surprised face. As my eyes traveled around the area, I did my best to take in my surroundings. It was the room that I was in the briefest of moments after Alexander had bitten me. All around me were the faces of my soon-to-be roommates. Mathew's silvery blue eyes were hard as he let some of his sandy blonde hair fall into his face. Demitri's blue-hazel eyes were apologetic has he ran his hand through his medium-long, jet black hair.

Then Alexander... His crimson gaze that now held mine send cold shudders through me. His lips were stretched into a smirk that could have been a mile long. What the hell is wrong with me... He was only one person... But he was the one person that I have ever had any reason to fear...

"Are you alright?" Christopher's voice yanked my focus from Alexander and back onto him. As I looked back into his eyes, I could hear my heart rate soar and my stomach fill with butterflies. It took me a moment to realize that I was in his arms. When the realization hit, I could feel my cheeks begin to burn.

I slightly panicked. In one swift move, I was out of his arms and sitting five feet away from him. "Y-yeah..." I nearly choked on that word alone, but at least I got it out. "S-s-s..." I stopped myself. I wasn't going to get anything else out. Not with four pairs of eyes boring into me...

"I-I g-gotta-" I couldn't utter another sentence before I flung myself out the door and closed it behind me as Christopher began to protest. I had to stop and remember how to breathe. I sighed and began rushing down the hallway as the door opened behind me.

I didn't know why I was suddenly running. I had been through something much worse than this, hadn't I? "Wait!" I didn't stop, even though I recognised the voice. I couldn't stop... Not now... Not after I made such a fool of myself fainting like that... No. "Amorette wait!" His voice was getting closer, but I still did my best to ignore it.

"Come on, Amorette... Wait!" I then felt a large, cool hand wrap around mine as he spun me around. I was now face to face with Christopher. "Wait..." His cool, sweet breath flowed downward. "Just hear me out, okay?" He sighed as I tried to pull away. I drew in a shakey breath and nodded for him to continue. "I know we should have found out some way to warn you, but please don't leave. I know Alexander is a prick, but I assure you that you have nothing to fear from the rest of us. I promise..."

I sighed and looked down as my stomach began to knot. "I'm sorry..." My whispery sigh was tiny, yet I'm sure he still heard it.

"Well you shouldn't be." He said surely. "Why don't we try this again?" I looked up at him timidly, my stomach churning and my heart beat accelerating. "This time, if Alexander says something, we'll throw something at him..." At this, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

He lead me back down the hall, his hand on my upper back. When he opened the door, I took in a deep breath. Alexander was no longer in the room. I didn't even want to know where he had gone. My eyes met Mathew's, which were obviously irritated.

"We don't know, he left." Mathew answered an unspoken question. Questions swirled through my head as I stared at him, a puzzled look surely in my eyes. "I don't trust him either..." His voice was low, but there was no mistaking what he had said. What was going on here!? Why the hell did he keep talking as though he were being spoken to. Once again, this moment brought back up the suspicion that he was some sort of psychic.

The skeptic in me ignored any of those thoughts. The optimist in me, no matter how small or insignificant it may be, wanted to think that any thing was possible.

"So..." Mathew's start was now directed at me. My heartbeat stuttered, but it when back to it's regular pounding. His silvery blue eyes held mine as he spoke again, "Are you going to stay here or request another dorm?"

Even though I should have expected his inquirey, it still took me off guard. There was a blunt curiosity to his tone, but his eyes were hard and critical. Was he honestly curious? I couldn't read Mathew. At times I found it hard to be near him or within his critical gaze.

I honestly didn't know how to answer his question. There was a part of me that wanted to just leave this school, a part of me that wanted to stay but change dorms, and then a part of me that wants to stay all together. It seemed that lately I hadn't been uniform in what I wanted. I think that the only thing that had all of me was wanting to be with, touch, or even near Christopher. To always feel the electricity that seemed to sing between us... Like it was now...

"Hello..." I saw Mathew's hand wave in front of my face, sucking me into reality. "Anyone in there...?"

"Wha " I jumped at his voice. I blinked and shook my head in order to clear it. I looked back up at him.

"Well..." As I looked around at everyone else, they seemed as though they were waiting for an answer as well. "Are you going to request to switch dorms or are you going to stay?" I knew that there wasn't any avoiding this question. I would have been stuck in a dorm with multiple males anyway. Minus Alexander, this dorm would be tolerable or even enjoyable.

I sighed, knowing what I was most likely going to end up deciding. "I..."

"Yes..." He was now getting pushy.

I sighed irritably. I never thought that I would get annoyed at one of these boys. "No. I'll stay here." I kept my eyes low. "I'll just do my best to ignore him." The last part was low, but I knew they heard me.

"Good," Christopher walked up behind me, "I know we do." Once again, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. No matter how much I smiled, this was still unnerving. He placed his cool hand on my shoulder and lead me to the couch near the door. "Why don't you sit. We have quite a lot to explain before anything else."

I nodded sitting on the burgundy velvet couch. It was soft and, even under my meager weight, sunk beneath me. The weight shifted when Christopher sat beside me. What did they need to explain? Was it Alexander's intention's behind his antagonism, or could it be something else?

"You think we should warn her about the others?" Demitri muttered grimly.

Curiosity bubbled in my stomach, "Others?" I heard a sigh across the room. I was sure that it was Mathew, but I didn't look to check.

"We aren't the only monsters in Arsen Academy, and I guess we should inform you before you officially say yes to sharing our dorm." Mathew answered just as grimly as Demitri before him. "There are more than just bloodsuckers here."

Bloodsuckers? Was this some sort of racial slur? And if it is, why would he refer to himself, and his friends, as "bloodsuckers?"

"There are other creatures of the night too." Christopher added, "Just so we're clear, you have noticed that we're bloo vampires, right?" I nodded absent mindedly. There they went again... It must be an unconcious thing. I've never heard them refer to themselves out loud before.

"Vampires," The word was practically forced, "are just one of the most dominant races with in the school." Demitri's expression was still grim, almost as though this thought bothered him.

"Dominant races?" The guys glanced at each other, and Christopher shifted so that he was leaning toward me. My teeth clamped down on my lip as the electricity started to flow between us again. I held my hands firmly in my lap to break the urge to reach over and touch him.

"Were-creatures, shifters, woodland creatures like the fae Just to name a few." Christopher seemed to shrug it off, but Mathew passed Demitri a rather dark look. Demitri grimaced deeply as his gaze settled on Christopher. What was this? Did he say something wrong?

Then one question popped into my mind. "What is the difference between a shifter and a were-creature?" It flowed off of my tongue before I could stop it. It was a completely valid question. If I'd had to hazard a guess, they would be the same thing, but obviously they aren't.

Mathew was the one to answer, and I was profoundly shocked that it wasn't condescending. "Were-creatures can't control whether or not they change into the bound animal. Shifters can change as they please, so if you see a random stray cat or dog, don't bother paying it any attention." There seemed to be a slight air lightness in this because the corner of Mathew's lip twitched.

"Don't forget the demons..." Demitri muttered darkly. The somewhat lightened atmosphere changed abruptly. Any hint of a smile on Mathew's face was quickly replaced by a dark scowl as the rest of his body stood stiffly. Demitri glowered into the unseen distance, and even Christopher stiffened beside me.

"Demons?" The word lodged itself in my throat. There was no mention of "demons" earlier... That must have been the cause for the dark looks that Mathew and Demitri had exchanged before. Christopher must have left it out on purpose.

"I take it there won't be a need for clarification on the subject." Mathew grumbled. This made me start thinking that "vampires" or "bloodsuckers" or what ever you'd call them, were the least of my worries. Demons did not seem the least bit inviting, so I just shook my head."

"The most important point that I think we should make is that you should never walk that grounds alone at night." Christopher muttered, even his tone rang with an all new bleakness. As I glanced up at him, his eye caught mine. There was a tinge of darkness in his smokey jade eyes and that undercurrent in his voice was impossible to ignore.

"If I asked you why, would you answer me?" My voice was steady, but heart was not. My heartbeat raced and my cheeks warmed at the question that I had not expected to slip between my lips.

"Just trust me." There it was again. The undercurrent worried a little too much for my liking. I sighed and decided to wave it off, or at least seem like I did. I knew that trying to brush it off was futile and it would be stuck in the back of my mind, but they didn't have to know that.

Christopher and I stared into each other's eyes. I could feel my cheeks warm again. The electricity zinged through the air. When I heard Mathew groan irritably, I adverted my eyes. I don't know what it was about the two of us that irritated him so badly. I guess I would never know.

Christopher's POV

Amorette and I gazed into each other's eyes for a moment or two. The zinging electricity that always seemed to pass between us, had began to whistle through the air. I could hear her heart begin to flutter, but I doubted she noticed. Her cheeks had slowly started to settle into a gentle scarlet. The blood rushing to her cheeks made the aroma flowing from her skin even more potent than it had been mere seconds before.

As I did my best to supress the dry ache, Mathew let out an agitated groan. I knew she heard it when she adverted her eyes.. Every part of me wanted to make her look back into my eyes again, but I knew that it would seem excessive and redundant.

Mathew's irritation was now rolling off of him in waves. I rolled my eyes and turned to glare at him. His eyes told me that it wasn't truly us that had annoyed him. It seemed to have been some vision that he'd had as a result of out moment. At times, I'd honestly wondered what the visions that he'd had as a result of us were.

"Christopher, may I speak you outside please...?" Mathew grumbled. I sighed and nodded. He practically dragged me out the door. I glanced back at Amorette, and she had a nervous look playing on her face. Her heart began to stutter, and her nerves began to rise to the surface. Even when Matt shut the door, I could still feel her anxiety seeping under it. And she was so calm even when we were explaining those things to her... Though, the purfume cascading underneath the door wasn't helping the thirst...

"Christopher, you need to be careful." Mathew's silvery blue eyes became a slate blue as they hardened over.

I raised an eye brow skeptically. "What exactly are you worried about...?"

He rolled his eyes, "No need to be so cheeky..." His eyes were then firm again, "You can't tell me that when she blushed you didn't feel that persistant little ache in the back of your throat."

"And you don't?" I grumbled.

"That's beside the point..." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "I know I can control myself."

I stared at him in disbelief and slight horror. "Is that what you saw!?" He simply stared at me. I took that as a yes, "I have a handle on my thirst. I don't need you watching me." I barked, "Besides, Amorette has nothing to fear from me."

"She had everything to fear from you!" His expression was hard. Once again, my lips parted to argue, but he cut me off. "No. She has even more to fear from you than Alexander." That thought had barely even crossed my mind when he'd spoken, but by the time he finished saying it, red stained the edges of my vision.

"Why the hell " Once again, he stopped my question. This was really becoming irritating, but he kept his composure no matter how much irritation I allowed to flow into the atmosphere.

"Why the hell do you think, idiot?" He growled, "She trusts you; therefore, she will let you close. All it will take is the two of you in close quarters, alone, and then its over. Do you get it now?"

I glowered at him, and no matter how much I denied it, I could understand his reasoning. Now I could understand why he was now so irritated when ever she and I seemed to share a moment. He had become just as taken with her as I was. Maybe not in the same way, but the effect was all the same. Demitri didn't seem to mind, but he still seemed to lean in a protective way when the moments happened. Needless to say, they seemed to happen rather often.

"That I thought." I knew that he could hear everything that drifted through my mind, so his reaction didn't shock me. After a few moments of tense silence, I sighed. Amorette's anxiety had seemed to wane a bit, but it was still flowing from beneath the door.

"Why don't we "

" go in?" I glared at him and he raised an eyebrow as if daring me to say something else.

"Jack ass." I grumbled as I pulled the door open. 


End file.
